Multiple system operators (MSOs) are now offering over-the-top (OTT) services that deliver video to various devices. For example, video can be delivered to smartphones, personal computers, laptops, and tablet devices. This is in addition to delivering the content traditionally through a cable network (or other networks) to a television. Content providers provide the content to the MSOs, which operate multiple systems. For example, the MSO may operate different systems that can provide content through the cable network and/or the Internet. The MSO may provide the OTT services through the Internet.
By providing over-the-top services, different devices may be used by users. For example, previously, set top boxes were used to receive and output the content on just televisions. However, when using over-the-top services, a disparate set of devices may be used by households. For example, one household may include a smartphone of a first type and another household may include a smartphone of a second type and also a tablet computer. This makes it hard to isolate and control any content restrictions requested by the content providers and provided by digital rights management (DRM). For example, a content provider may want to restrict a TV show from being played on a certain type of device, such as a TV show should not be played on smartphones. As used hereinafter, MSOs implementing access control (e.g., DRM control) may utilize various products from DRM providers to effect said access control. It can be appreciated that MSOs desire to procure multiple DRM systems for various cost control reasons, but that there is an operational burden or complexity inherent to operating multiple DRM providers simultaneously.
Consequently, the use of a common provisioning system (CPS) to centrally control content configuration and device authorizations for all DRM providers is desirable. Use of such CPS allows content protected by multiple DRM providers to be addressable at a single point. This CPS can address and alleviate deficiencies noted for MSOs.